fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
TMK source
One day I'll use all this to sort out the Middle Kingdom info! (1) Daisy - young girl (12) lives in a small remote village. When her brother (2) is recruited to the army she decides to follow him (2)Egbert - young man (18) is recruited into the human GG army. goes through training etc (3)Bodred - ogre, but a westland ogre, raised by monks. A 'good' ogre but in a band of warrior nasty ogres and suicide bombers (4)Princess(14) of a royal family of the BGs - think apocolypto, Starts evil but gets better Princes Tikus Mati. She is part of the royal family. The King before Racun IV was Racun III. His younger brother (Racun IVs cousin) was Ralcin. Tikus is part of his family, his sons daughter. The king is her grand-uncle... no...the king is her fathers cousin b. 45 d. 135 Racun II (ruled 60 - 135)(outlawed magic) | | b. 90 b. 101 b 110 d. 150 still alive (68 years old) Racun III m. Ratu Deh Ralcin Mati (Flower War was 148) Fwong ruled 135 - 150 | | | b. 130 b.133 b. 140 b 145 Racun IV (48) d. 173 Awan (38) Sangpi (33) 150 - (178) Dela (f) | | the 2 ! | no hier royal b. 156 b. 163 princess Kecoa (22) Tikus Mati (15) 13 and 14 current year 178 (5)Evil necro dude (6)Elf on islands to the east. meets rostov, the western emissary, who has circumnavigated the globe - they get involved in war later on. Change this to a Java style setting. Get names from Bahasa and weave in some Java /Hindu names and legends Daisy = Aster Egg = Telor Red body = Badan Merah Evil girl = Setan Perempuan Sword = Pedang - dwarven swordbearer - pedangbawa Knife = Pisau Ogre / monster / devil = Ogre : Buto Ijo, Monster : monster, Devil : Setan (actually no word for Ogre, but there is a character in old Java tales that similar like Ogre. Is that Shrek is an Ogre ? Cos Buto Ijo looks like him J) necromancer = (what is necromancer ?) Jalangkung ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ People ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ASTER ~~~~~ Aster Kentang - 12 year old girl Lin - Asters mother Syang - Aster father Aster was not cat like, she was not light on her feet, she was more like her brother, solid built with heavy flat feet. In fact her father refered to Telor sometimes as the elephant and Aster as the baby elephant, especially when they were charging around the house. Figure wise she hardly resembled a woman let alone a girl. She was stocky, just like Telor, and had a thickset boyish face. your shirt is embroidered with primroses When she got home she looked at the thing in her hand. Aster had though the woman had given her a sweet or small cake, but in fact it was a polished brass broach. It was circular, but in the shape of some strange long snouted creature that Aster could not identify. She thought of showing it to her father as he might know, but in the end she decided to keep it a secret and hid it upstairs in her room. AGUN - part of a traveling theatre troup BANGO - Asters families buffalo Besar, Lord - Denkol cavalry commander Hoto - hunter, 30s Jaril - farm boy, fat, complains alot Kuros, Baron - lord of Rangung RAL Aster liked Ral alot, he was a good friend of Telors, and kind to the children of the village. Ral - kind, nice, leader, strong. 21 He didn't wear a beard or moustashe but he was tall and looked older than his years. (Rals sister - 16 - Telor once kissed her) Sabu - young officer in garrison of Rangung - third son of a lord Sabu, son of Lord Bukitcoklat Terris, who apparently wasn't there, was the seamstresses son, whom liked to put black paint around his eyes like the theatre actors and who hid in his mothers roof when the draft had been in the village. Terris - gay, Wejh - army cook Zamoni Zamoni was the reason she was here now. He had found her wandering around in Balehag, looking for her brother, and with his vice like grip on her shoulder, taken her away to his berth on one of the countless lighters going down the river. He was one of the army’s healers, a wise old guru, but also a very moody and grumpy man. She was in awe of and terrified of him in equal measure, he had a way about him that broached no contradiction. ~~~~~ BUTO IJO ~~~~~ Buto Ijo - ogre, monk and his companions Hajai - young ogre monk Pantat - ogre monk, worked in the brewery. (Brother Becar the gardener ) spear each, a crude and very smelly boiled leather cuirass and a helm with a mask set into it in the resemblance of a snarling demon. Seventh Grip of the Dragon Hold of the Python Grasp of the Panther - for catching spears and arrows The Vanishing Strike of the Unseen Hand - disarming attack Buto rushed to the body and leant down to look into Hajai's eyes, but it was no use, there was no ogre fire in there, his eyes were dull black, as sure sign of death as ever there was for an ogre. but his cheeks were turning pink with emotion Cyno once meditated in the rain, on top of Mount Grudeng Cyno taught that anger was a negative emotion that led you away from the path to inner peace. Cyno teaches us to make sacrifices Then what do you think Cyno would say to us before our next reincarnation on the wheel of life? Hundreds of years ago a human monk called Cyno came to the island and founded a monastery that grew into the citadel of Depoka. The orange robed monks were still here, and had converted every ogre on the island to their peaceful religion. 300 years Cyno - was a 'dwarf' from Jharrow Hall By Cyno's beard, Ito - monk, guru of Buto Ijo Captain Yabbabaya - Jabab, the company sergeant ~~~~~ TELOR ~~~~~ Telor - Asters brother. 18 years old 'but he did have a habit of sneaking up on people' (but is also 'an elephant' while charging around the house) 'He wasn't very big for an eighteen year old' 'and as his mother tended to feed him too much, he was slightly on the plump side. He was a popular boy though, in the village, and was well liked, even by the elders.' Telor was eighteen, Aster was twelve. They both shared the same round happy face and flat snub nosed features. The brown skin of Telor's face was growing a sparse crop of black hair. The hair on his head he wore in a single braided tail in the peasant style. - his horse - Deyo - white mare, friendly Hyn - in his 50s, was in the Imperial Cavlary during the last kings rein. Faught in the battle of Ryson. he and Telor are recruited at the same time his horse - Jin, grey stallion , fiery Jinnos a tall man from Dullo Lulu, who was still only a boy of sixteen. Two months ago he was a forest tribesman who had never even seen anyone else but members of his own family. Because his family had kept horses he had been sent to the cavalry and here he was. Anh - instructor from Dullo Cintor - recruiting sergeant in royal army. Kind Baron Raja - cavarly captain of Telors company himself an excellent horseman They're captain was to be Baron Raja, whom Telor had always known simply as a lord in the aristocratic family that owned the village of Placitan. But he was also a lord of all the other villages in that valley and it fell to him to lead a portion of the recruits from that area. Telor had heard that one of the Baron’s cousins was leading the foot soldiers of the Placitan area, while the Baron, with his riding experience, had opted for the cavalry. Raja was a tall and elegant man wore a moustache and short hair of a nobleman Captain Banchong - captain of a Juain Slave Galley, Verash - his leutanant Yuffo the overseer Potchang, the Agak diplomat Averin , injured captian Cangy - army captain, prisoner at the temple Pakan - short, bald, bearded Amic - ogre monk Lyvacy - monk MA teacher ~~~~~ TIKUS MATI ~~~~~ (Princes) Tikus Mati. She is part of the royal family. The King before Racun IV was Racun III. His younger brother (Racun IVs cousin) was Ralcin. Tikus is part of his family, his sons daughter. has an imaginery friend called Pu, who tells her to do naughty things - her mother - Ratu Jelek - loves her son too much - her father - Prince Awan - is a general on the front line and actually a decent bloke - her brother - Prince Kecoa - who is seventeen, insane and insest with mother Awan - general, father of Tikus, husband of Jelek, father of Kecoa. Lord of Jenan . If he had his way, the army would camp outside the city and starve them out. It might take a year, it might take ten, but that was how they did it in his fathers day. Ralcin Mati had fought in many wars, during the peninsular war, and during the conquest of Holana and the Rag Coast. Eventually a tall man dressed in very ornate armour stepped forward and raised his arms, Siege of Holana ‘This reminds me of the siege of Holona. Three years it took before the wall fell and we got in. The men ran riot in that city for a week before we could calm them down. They took everything, even the cobbles from the street and the thatch from the roves.’ Awan nodded, the looting of Holana all those years ago had become legendary. The city had been turned into ash a warning to all other rebels that the days of independent city states were over and the Kingdom of Ju ran from shore to shore. Send them forward. In the battle of Bunnollo the tide was turned when the baggage charged down on the enemy. As I recall the enemy thought it was a whole other army and fled.’ Awan flushed red in anger. Jalangkung had unwittingly reminded Awan of the only defeat his father had ever suffered. Father was Prince Ralcin Mati Bearded not taller than JK Ratu Dengu - old lady in royal family Barvolla of Elbonia - a sage who wrote about the Flower wars and was put to death in Ju With her eyes shut, Tikus started to wonder how much longer the people of Rakasuul would be so jubliant. When her mother had taken that book of her brother, the one written by Barvolla of Elbonia about the Flower War, she had hidden it in her quarters. But Tikus had stolen it and replaced it with a similair looking book, she doubted Ratu Jelek would notice. Alone in her room Tikus had devoured the book, delighting in every heresy, pouring over every forbidden word. The book told a very different story to what the scholars of Ju had told the people. There had been no provications, there had been no injustices done to them, and there had been no martyrs. Not only that, Ju had not even won the war, if the book was to be beleived! Barvolla told of an army that was little more than an untidy rabble of theives, being beaten back past the rift. It seemed obvious if you thought about it, if it had been such a great victory, why was the country on the verge of starvation now, and why had it just started another war that was to be even larger than the first? 'The Flower War, the defeat of Ju, and the affect on the peoples of Yaja, as described by the honourable sage Barvolla of Elbonia' Minum waved a hand airily, ‘It is my curse that I always say too much. But words are just words. The king of Ju has always killed his enemies, has always dealt mercilessly with traitors, but this is something different. There is no politics in this, only destruction. What your mentor fails to realise is that you can’t build a kingdom on bones, loved or feared, you must have the support of the kingdom and those in power. Without that you have nothing and are no more than a crazy man in a castle shouting out orders that no one listens too.’ ‘That’s..you..’, Tikus replied as something came to mind, ‘Your quoting. That’s from Barvolla. He said that about Racun III and the Flower War. He cited that as the reason why the people began to question his divinity.’ General Bang is assembled in the east. Kecoa was the spitting image of his mother. His face was narrow and his eyes sunken, like his mother his lips were narrow and his skin was pale. brother of Tikus 'Heed my words Princess. Your mother and brother are merrily treading a path to their doom. There is nothing you can do to save them. But you can save yourself and everyone else if you act correctly when the time comes.' 'And when will that time come?' 'When you have found your love. When your father has met his fate. When there is a great sacrifice to make. When the dagger is raised, and the pale man must die.' Wait a minute, didn’t her Aunt Sangpi work around here? Sangpi was her father’s younger sister. Tikus’ mother hated Sangpi though and as a result she never came to Jenan. Tikus had never thought about it until now, but she supposed it was a bit of a shame, because Sangpi had effectively been kicked out of her own ancestral home. But she was a real oddball, even by Rakasuulian standards. She had never married, and worse than that – she had a job. No member of the royalty ever worked for a living, but Sangpi was some sort of diplomat or bureaucrats or .. something. Tikus wished she could remember. The last time she had seen her paternal aunt was at some function about a year ago. Sangpi never went to the sacrifices, but did occasionally go to the Royal Palace. Tikus remembered her as a tall, clumsy and intelligent woman. So tall that she was always hunched over, she was taller than most men, and she had a habit of wearing bright yellow robes. Tikus and Kecoa had always laughed and called her Auntie Banana. Ratu Makan and Ratu Minum The kings sister, Ratu Dela had had two daughter before she died, they had a governess called Api Topi, but her and the two royal princesses were nowhere in evidence. Tikus had tried asking about them as the princesses were about her age, but they were either hiding in their rooms somewhere or had left the palace all together. They could have left the capital for all she knew. ~~~~~ Jalangkung ~~~~~ official title? High Councillor ?Supreme Dispatcher Jalangkung For those that did talk about him, it was thought that he was a half-draelk, a half breed child of a human and one of the pale skinned cave people that lived under Mount Binang. No other such union had ever been known of, as the draelk were a very shy and secretive race who never ventured to the surface. Others said that he was preserved by his magic and was over a thousand years old. Jalangkung's skin was white like milk. The people of Ju were paler skinned that the those on the southern parts of Yaja, but they still tanned in the sun like anyone else, and most had light brown skin. Jalangkung was as pale as the moon, and his eyes were as pink as a rat's nose. Such an appearance only added to the speculation of his origins. His two servants, Ukop and Wullywug fawned at his feet. gnomes. 2ft tall. long white beards Gnomes are creatures of the forests of the west, they were not native to Yaja. They were used to outdoor rugged lives, Ukop's ancestors had made their homes in the roots of trees and underground burrows and worshiped the goddess Etruna in small shrines all over the Great Forest. The gnomes of Yaja, the Burum as they were known, were are far remove from their western cousins. Where the gnomes of the west were clever and resourseful, the gnomes of the east were slow and dull witted. They had no written language but a strong oral tradition, according to the legends they had arrived in Yaja three hundred years ago although they did not know why. Nobody but the gnomes knew anything about their history, as far as anyone else knew or cared they had always been there. Strong for their size, generally loyal and not interested in amassing wealth for its own sake, as so many of the other races were, they made good servants. In fact almost every gnome that lived among the humans were servants of some kind or another. Burum gnomes had a tendancy to constantly mutter and grumble into their beards every waking moment, so that when they conversed it was little more than raising the constant background muttering to a volume that someone else could hear. A conversaition between two gnomes therefore, who were both used to this method of communication, was all but incoherent. wullwug is older and has no teeth. sucks his gums How to make a shining one. Pickle in a barrel for a week or so, then stand and inject with fluids! They looked like guards, dressed in silvery armour and feather helmets and each man carried a long pike. The gnomes, for surely they must have been gnomes, went from man to man inserting the long wooden tip of the hose into the man’s mouth. The jar carrying gnome would then pump the handle and some of the green liquid would go along the hose. When the gnome removed the wooden tip, some liquid would dribble out the man’s mouth onto the floor, but the guard would remain motionless. Lord Lumpur - Juian spymaster, JKs catspaw ~~~~~ ROZ etc ~~~~~ Roztov - western diplomat. druid. traveller. - works for 'the elder druid council' and also gathers info for the 'Royal Society of Entland' which is a naturalist and scientific foundation He has a son and 2 daughters, all grown Agwen , Bellany, Sena He was a man of medium height and build with a neatly trimmed blonde beard. He was wearing a broad brimmed straw hat, but could see that his eyes were slate grey in colour and she gauged by the lines on his face that he was about fifty years old, so not young in human terms. But he stepped onto the jetty spryly enough and thanking her, turned to take a large pack that a sailor handed up to him. The boat then drew off and rowed back to the purple sailed ship. And yet. He supposed it was the shock of it all. Mellane was an elf after all, not that that sort of thing didn't go on. There were humans and elves in the Great Forest and no shortage of half elves. They made good druids too, one of Roztov's greatest friends from the old days, he was dead now, had been a half elf. He smiled rememebering old times. My father, Etruna keep him, when he died, split the Barony in two, my brother has one half and I have the other.’ ‘So you are half a baron then.’ ‘That’s not exactly how it works, my dear, in Styke anyway.’ Roztov was laughing to himself inwardly, the girl had him all figured out all right! The land that he laid claim to was no more that a few villages clinging onto the wild slopes of the Spidertooth Mountains. Most of his Barony was wilderness, home to orcs, goblins and worse. His brother managed it for him in his absence, and he was virtually a Baron in name only, but he could call himself such and it carried a small amount of weight back in Nillimandor, always handy in diplomatic circles. Mellane Cylbor - an elf from Leve Soma. Agent of the local queen, diplomat and spy Unlike most elves, Mellane was not an early riser. She liked to sleep and the gentle rocking motion of the ship seemed to make her even more of a slug-a-bed. Young for an elf - 66 But I report to the chief ambassador who resides in the royal palace. His name is Yulan Hylane Elf carries a zither and sings songs on their travels. She used to be a bard. Ulleath is captain of the Sea Hag Queen Lyvette - queen of Lalor The queen nodded and smiled at the druid and held out her hand. Without thinking he took it and received a firm handshake from her. Her hand was rough, like that of a peasant and it dawned on him that this over large elven maid was just like his old mother. As a young woman his mother, who was of noble birth, mucked out the stables, hunted with the hounds and helped with anything and everything around the estate where she was born. When she had married Rostov’s father, her husband had despaired of trying to turn her into a demure young bride and eventually gave up dragging her out of the stables and fields and just let her get on with it. His mother had been a common enough breed back in Styke, which was famous for the hardiness of its women, but he found it extremely peculiar to see these characteristics in an elf, let alone an elf queen. General Topi - commander of the elf marines ~~~~~~~~~~~~ MISC PEOPLE ~~~~~~~~~~~~ King Jayam V. King of Kaletan. He is bookish, but also strong. Does not like violence - is aged 50. Was just 18 when he became king. 2 years later there was the flower wars. Infact it was because he was so youthful that Racun III thought he would be able to invade. Son of King Yakmar the Holy, who died five years ago. 'That's right. "First Aid". When Jayam was at the battle of La Pantato he saw soldiers dying from smallest of wounds. Infections. Appointed by Royal Decree I am. Prince Magner - kings younger brother King Danyrmac II. King of Dullo. He is a small cunning man, but with a soft heart Edang - an elder in the village of Placitan. Long white beard Groda girls do you? They spend the whole day running around in the sun and are as black as night Ogang the blacksmith of Placitan King Racun IV. King of Ju. He is fat, lazy and evil. Was spoilt as a child - cousin Sial. Ratu Deh - dead mother King Racun III - dead father gondrong - a hairy illeterate ogre General Bang East Army commander. Seiged Denkol. His army wears red sashes. Soldiers dressed in black armour, with red sashes came at the old man with swords. - DEAD! Lord Yveng, a junior but able commander, Awan likes him Present were Lord Yveng, Lord Gung, Prince Tan, Prince Fwong and representing the ogres was Captain Yabbabaya. Awan knew and trusted Yveng, but Gung was fat and incompetent, Tan would rather be back in his palace in Rakasuul and Fwong, uncle to both the King and Awan himself and the most senior royal in the army was nearly seventy. Awan knew nothing of Yabbabaya, but all the other ogre commander were either dead or still on the road, so here he was, a huge hulking slab of hairy stupidity. Lord Guro - died at Denkol - DEAD! Lord Tjing - arrives late, with rear guard - short, thin, nervous Hutanrumah - Tengak. Kings council Wraithblade - It was a thousand year old Dynarian wraithblade. Hounds of Jalangkung - undead things known as vasha to the dwarves Places ~~~~~~ The Island of Yaja is divided into 3 kindgoms. The evil kingdom of Ju in the north, the forest kindgom of Kale in the middle and the arable kindgom of Dullo in the south. Kale and Dullo are in alliance, the king of Kaletan is married to the sister of the King of Dullo, and the king of Dullo is married to the King of Kales cousin. King of Ju is King Racun IV. He is fat, lazy and evil. Was spoilt as a child - capital Rakasuul King of Kaletan is King Jayam V. He is bookish, but also strong. Does not like violence - capital Tengak people: 'like all Kaletonians he hated being the bringer of bad news.' King of Dullo is King Danyrmac II. He is a small cunning man, but with a soft heart - capital Goggabadagar Yaja lies in the Eastern Ocean, along with many other islands Dullo ~~~~~ a country that delighted in soothsayers and prophets ride horses Depoka ~~~~~~ The mountain fastness of Depoka on the Western Isle. Depoka was a tall elegant tower perched on the top of a mountain, its pale marble spire reaching towards the heavans as if seeking enlightenment. Depoka was a thing of beauty built in a classic Yajan style. 'that horrid Depoka wine' - Depoka makes wine. Pantat is a wine brewer Rangung was a special place, you could tell that, and it reminded him of Depoka in some strange way. Depoka was a monastery big enough to be considered a small town and it had been built upwards, in tall round towers. Placitan ~~~~~~~~ Placitan - pop 2000 - mountain village, grows rice Copse Hill - small hill in the farmland with trees on 'Like most of the dwellings in the village of Placitan it was made from clay bricks and straw' Burgod - wife beater from village. moved away 15 years ago Pellaris ~~~~~~~~ Pellaris - The houses were made from local stone with red tile roofs. fishing village on Western Isle Balehag ~~~~~~~ Balehag - pop 5000. forest town, has orchards Rankasuul ~~~~~~~~~ Rankasuul - capital of Ju. pop 1 mil! - The royal palace has once been as spectacular as Jenan, but now parts of it were slipping into the river making it appear, from this distance, like a drunken lord rolling into a gutter. - Jenan - palace of Tikus Mati and family Leve Soma / Lalor ~~~~~~~~~ Leve Soma - port on the eastern island of Lalor. The rest of the island is forest with country houses scattered around it. Ruled by Queen Lyvette. Her ancestors had come and settled on the island of Lalor two hundred years ago, which wasn't a vast amount of time for an elf, but meant that elves had been on this island as long as the humans of the mainland could remember. Lying east of Kaletan, the middle kingdom, the sea elves had been tolerated and traded with for generation after generation. Indeed, Leve Soma was if nothing, a human settlement. Constructed along the human style, the town was home to as many humans as sea elves. As the elves had moved into the jungles of Lalor, humans had come to trade with them. So much so, that after a while, Leve Soma became the gateway to the mainland of Yaja. Foreign travellers from the west came here to trade with the spice and cloth merchants of the east. There are no real settlments in the forest, the elves are well spread out and each household is more or less self suffient. The palace of the queen is like nothing a human would recgonise as such. Next into the room came a tall girl with long black hair. At first Rostov thought she must be the queen’s maid. She was tall enough and wide enough at the hips to be a human and her ruddy complexion spoke of a life outdoors. She was dressed plainly too, in a light ankle length skirt and a plain blue whale bone bodice. But when Yulan and Mellane bowed before her and said, ‘Your majesty.’ he realised he was in the presence of the Queen of Lalor. Silandad ~~~~~~~~ Silandad - another island kindgom, west of Yaja Shale ~~~~~ Shale on the other hand looked like a massive rubbish dump. At one point, Buto thought, the town would have been pleasant to look upon. The older houses were built from black timber, with red tiled roofs, not disimlair to Pellaris across the sea. But that had obviosuly been a long time ago. Many buildings had fallen down and shoddily repaired or just left to rot. There were acres of shanty on the outskirts of the town, reaching right down into the sea were stilted houses nestled up against the stone harbour wall. All around them was desolatation, there was no jungle or forest, it had long since been chopped down for building material and fire wood. Western Isle - barren volcanic landscape of the Western Isle ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Denkol ~~~~~~ She had already found a good place where she could view the fortifications north of the city, newly built, the smell of the sap was still strong from the wood and the fields were all churned up with mud. To the south she could see some of the city, and Denkol really was a city, each house having the unsually tall roofs made of straw unique to the region. It seemed odd to her, that such a big place was so close to her small village and yet she had never really known anything about it. Denkol was only really a few valleys away from Placetan. She would have to ask Zamoni why the people here were so different and why they built their houses so strangely. They spent all their time looking after the sick in the hospital which was now full of wounded soldiers. The hospital was a very new building, another of King Jayam's inovations and seemed to be coping with the seige in a reasonable manner. Rangung ~~~~~~~ A city of spires. Has a central spire castle, which has a wizard that lives at the top. 'There captain is Baron Kuros the lord of Rangung' As it wheeled past a tall tower at the centre of the city, a bolt of lightning arched from the roof and struck the serpent. A few seconds later a peel of thunder came rolling across the battlefield. Then another arc of lightning struck from the tower and the winged creature spun round in wild circles, smoke pouring from its tail. It made a few more flaps of its wings to put distance between itself and its magical attacker, and glided wobbily away, just clearing the city walls before crash-landing into the fire field. Ulanaman lives here Haunted Forest ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ These are the ruins of ...? ancient civ? The Delzini - an ancient lizard race. Very sinister and bloody Forest is said to be full of undead and necromancers Everyone in Yaja knew the stories about this region. It was the only part of the island still uninhabited by man, or anyone come to that. In the forest were the ruins of an ancient race called the Delzini. These creatures had built many settlements, but the three main cities had been known as Inyiada, Guw and Cunubhabg. The Delzini had been obsessed with death and had built temples and ziggaruts to their dark forgotten gods. They were necromancers, that was for certain and even now undead creatures were still said to roam the forest between the Tang and the Tiger River. The Rift ~~~~~~~~ The rift, also known as the broken lands, is a series of cliffs and chasms that devide Ju and Kaletonia. There are several passes through this region, but none that are usuable by an army. An army would have to cross on the west end of the Green River. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Events ~~~~~~ Flower War ~~~~~~~~~~ Battle of Ryson. Took place 30 (year 148) years ago. Ryson now a ruin. part of the 'Flower War' The Flower War was Ju's last attempted invasion of Kaletan. They destroyed several towns, and took thousands of slaves. Kaletan forces pushed them back and 'closed' the rift passes by blocking them with boulders. Battle of Rumah Anging Yes, yes I know all that Jalangkung. And yet, look at the Flower War. It nearly destroyed the kingdom and it all but killed father. He was never the same after the riots.. when the people dared to question his divinity. Openly in the streets they questioned him.' 'The history books record that the Flower War was a great victory for Ju.' 'Well, I was around then, I am not as young as I look. You were not around at that time, and let me tell you it didn't feel like a victory. We took a few slaves and stole some grain. But my father had planned conquest! We are not cattle thieves, Huraj curse it. If it was a victory then I don't think I could stand another one.' MISC ------- Juian Ritual Sacrifice ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Her mother slapped at her fingers and gave her a scowl before turning back to the proceedings. The dead slaves’ body was being taken away to the massive funeral pyre nearby to be burnt. The royal party was far enough away not to be warmed by the fire, but the temple dancers that were virtually leaping into the flames were dripping with sweat and Tikus wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning flesh and perspiration. ~ She was stood right at the back on the royal plinth. This whole tedious affair was being presented in front of the temple steps on the main square of Rakasuul, capital of Ju, home to half million citizens of the northern kingdom of Yaja. Great Huraj, she thought, this is so tiresome I am going over my geography lessons. Battles 1st Battle - near a village, which is destroyed - the battle of Sungan, Buto present 2nd Battle - biggest so far. Over a river and bridge - the battle of Denkol. Aster present General Bang , 85,000 soldiers, including 25,000 ogre shock troops and 5 thousand cavalry Prince Magner, King Jayams younger brother 'The fat one.' 20,000 defenders, including 2,000 cavalry Kaletan defeated in the field, but managed to get secure behind the walls of the city thanks to the bravery of the cavalry commander Lord Besar. General Bang is killed by an assassin two days after the battle (from the forest? Ju fears the jungle!) which holds up the siege a bit. 3rd Battle - in the ruins of Haunted Forest. No winners, but Kaletan does a lot better Battle of Inyiada Kaletan 20,000 + 3000 cav Awan - 100,000 - 10,000 losses to Ju 4th battle - assault on Rangung. General Awan attacks the walls of Rangung. He nearly takes the city, but is attacked from the jungle by the army of King Jayam. Awan retreats to Denkol and joins up with the army of the late General Bang. - 1000 lost - 10,000 stationed to watch city - 800 killed in the night since then! 5th battle - Awan combines armies and takes Denkol 6th battle - 2nd assault on Rangung. City is half taken. ‘Who is Ulanaman?’‘He’s the wizard that lives in the highest tower of Rangung. ARMIES + GUARDS --------------- JU Spearmen There were units of ogres and other races visible too, but the majority wore simple black tunics and conical straw hats. They all carried obsidian tipped spears. Swordsmen Black armour, red sashes, swords, helmets Ogres spear each, a crude and very smelly boiled leather cuirass and a helm with a mask set into it in the resemblance of a snarling demon. Captains The captains were dressed even more ferociously than the common soldiers. Their masks were more ornate and their headdresses taller. They also wore splint mail armour, not just the boiled leather cuirasses of the rank and file. KALETAN Spearmen They were dressed in the armour and trappings of the King of Kaletan, with wide straw hats to protect them from the sun. They carried spears, decorated with horse hair tassels painted red. Scouts No spears, leather caps, daggers Officers and Sergeants At the front of the column, on horse back rode a warrior dressed in colourful splint mail, armed with a single bladed pedang strapped to his back. Cavalry wearing a curiass. armed with a sabre and lance JENAN GUARD Gold livery RAKASUUL TEMPLE GUARD outlandish feather costumes ROYAL GUARD - SHINING ONES dressed in silvery armour and feather helmets and each man carried a long pike. Gods ~~~~ Mirac - Ju disease god 'Mirac’s toes and ankles, its cold in here.' 'By Mirac’s festering sores!' Huraj - Ju god of the underworld. Huraj, the vulture headed god of the underworld Gurjo - Yaja creation god Etruna - nature goddess Even Etruna teaches us the world is flat. It is in the Book of Days Kerajinn - legendary monkey god Setanju - evil spirit Things ~~~~~ Posions. The yellow root that the temple corpsewitches sell corpseroot songfruit - like a passionfruit tuktuks - like plums shivering flux - a disease that makes your skin go pale green Time Line ~~~~~~~~~ current year 178, 1---- June 1st - actors arrive at Placitan July 1st - soldiers come. Telor drafted August 13th - Buto Ijo drafted August 14th - Tikus Mati attends sacrifices(FULL MOON) August 15th - Jalangkung meets king (Aug 17th - JK kills king) August 20th - Roztov arrives at Leve Soma - leave on the 29th Sept 6th - Roz - arrive Shale (waxing gibbous moon) Sept 13th - Buto and army cross Green River Sept 14th - Aster runs off. (FULL MOON) 2--- Sept 15th - Telor and cavalry mobilised Sept 16th - Buto and army raid village Sept 17th - Tikus goes to palace, JK talks for king, Sept 18th - Roz and Mellane arrive in Rakasuul - they arrive at Pelloris on the 3rd - wait 2 days - arrive Shale on the 6th (waxing gibbous moon) then up the river to Rakasuul arrive on the 10th (it takes time to get past the navy) - they meet JK on the 18th Sept 21th - Aster is involved in second battle of the war the battle of Denkol 3---- Sept 22nd - Telor in 3rd battle . Battle of Inyiada Sept 29th - Tikus chapter - been locked up for twelve days - Buto deserts at Rangung before the battle. Oct 1st - JK and forth battle - Battle of Rangung - Oct 2nd - R and M? meet King and Ratu Jelek. meet gnomes??? imprisoned?? - Awan's army marches to Denkol on the 3rd and arrives on the 5th Oct 3rd - its been 13 days since battle. and 3 since Buto deserted... meets Buto Oct 5th - day before battle - Aster wakes, talks to Buto - Aster and Buto try to approach Rangung at night. 4---- Oct 6th - 2nd battle of Denkol - that night attempt to get to cross point but have to hide - Jalankung arrives back at Rakasuul Oct 7th - Telor rides for Rangung - am - that night Aster and Buto attempt to cross but can't - Tikus goes to Roz + Mel - they have been in jail 5 days! - JK burns Jenan Oct 8th - night - Telor arrives - Aster and Buto see him but are prevented from crossing with him and are later captured by a band of Kaletonian jungle scouts. - telor captured Oct 9th - 2 days later Roz + Mel arrive at Levi Soma - at night. - telor a prisoner (tikus to JK) Oct 11th - Roz leaves on his mission to Rangung Oct 13th - FULL MOON - telor transfered to prison galley at Agak Oct 15th - telors galley in Agakor Sea Oct 18th - telor escapes galley Oct 19th - buto visited by Sabu Oct 21st - 2nd assault on Rangung. City half taken. Aster, Buto and Roztov escape. (6th battle) (Sabu leads 2000 men to Tengak) (Roz was in Levi Soma on the 9th) Oct 22nd - telor on the run for three days, but is finaly captured Oct 23rd - tikus sees prisoners come in. tikus miffed at burning of Jenan. - has been with JK for two weeks (16 days have passed since Jenan burned) - goes to see Jelek that night - Roz, Buto and Aster in haunted forest for two days. attacked by undead in the night. Oct 25th - JK returns to Rakasuul. (Awan arrives at Tengak and looks down over city) - r b and A reach Ruins of Cunubhabg. attacked by HoJ Oct 26th - 20 days since 2nd Denkol. Awan plans attack on Tengak. - it rains Oct 27th - Awan gets news to postpone attack - waiting for JKs arrival with fleet takes Empat. still raining - elves arrive in Tengak Oct 28th - Awan attacks in morning. Fleet attacks from west. Mellane watches from the house on the mount - mines are blown! Awan falls back - Jayam is grim and doesnt like it, but orders the slums burnt Oct 29th - R, B , A arrive at Jharrow Hall - 7 days since leaving Rangung Oct 30th - Telor has been at Royal Palace for a week. - find Sail and gets Wraithblade Oct 31th Nov 1st - RAB leave Jharrow Hall. R falls in water - Tikus visits M&M Nov 2nd - Tikus. JK goes mental at 'surprise' at Tengak - Telor attempts to kill JK Nov 3rd - Telor captured next day Nov 7th - A and B cross into Ju Nov 8th - ten days since the start of the seige. 7 days since dwarves decided to join war - Awan's army makes on final push, by sending back large portions of the starving army and keeping only twenty thousand of the fittest. Nearly works, but the dwarves arrive. The Southern mountains run from Jharrow Hall all the way south to Tengak. The dwarves used tunnels.Bengak Hi Nov 9th - dwarves arrive and save day. Jayam dead. Nov 14th (full moon) Nov 23rd - Battle of Green River - the army, lead by Topi and Sabu --- and???? Queen thingy and?? oh - fat boy turns up. Kaletonian invasion force - 8,000 foot soldiers - 1,000 cavalry - 500 mounted royal guard - 1,000 elven marines - 1,000 dwarven swordsmen Nov 28th - 21 days after crossing into Ju for A + B (3 weeks) - arrived in Rak 16 days ago. 5 days after battle of Green River - telor does his sums - been in yard 25 days. Nov 29th - gets message from Tikus Nov 30th - A+B 18 days in Rak - escape attempt, captured by army. Dec 1st - Buto watches priests get ready. - tikus sees Telor and returns, then is summoned by JK, then goes to temple and meets Awan - JK sees Kal army camped south of Rak dec 2nd - day of the sacrifies - could Mel etc get there in 4 days? 25 miles a day is doable - forced march 'steal a march' etc - King Magner enters city 7 AM - tikus sees the start of the sacs JK can't do his work!! - 1 - Tikus 10:50am - 2 - Awan 11am - 3 - Ratu noon - 4 - Buto 3pm - 5 - Roz 5pm - final fight 5:30pm Roz heals Awan and gets surrender 6pm aster meets Z with B nighttime - aster and roz meet Dec 13th (full moon) (sacrifices were planned for here origionally - Awan assassinated 16th Tikus made queen Jan = Jawar Feb = Fewar Mar = Mawar Apr = Abwar May = Mywar Jun = Juwar Jul = Luwar Aug = Auwar Sep = Sewar Oct = Owwar Nov = Nowar Dec = Dewar She had been here ever since, the days had turned into weeks and it was now getting towards the end of the month of Owwar. Usually this was temple season, the lead up to the end of year sacrifices, but the city seemed to have other things on its mind, as if everyone was holding their breath, awaiting the outcome of the war to the south. Chapter Plan ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 1 Tel Chapter 1 - Placitan - 5030 words - Telor joins the army. Aster sad. But Chapter 2 - Depoka - 4253 words - Buto joins the army Tik Chapter 3 - Rakusuul - 2675 words - Tikus Mati JK Chapter 4 - Royal Palace - 2592 words - Jalangkung visits King Racun IV R/M Chapter 5 - Leve Soma - 3218 words - Mellane meets Rostov, emissary from west. Ast Chapter 6 - Balehag - 6262 words - Aster follows Ral etc to Balehag Part 2 Tel Chapter 7 - Rangung - 3556 words - Telor in training, and then meets his fellow riders. But Chapter 8 - Sungan - 5078 words - Buto Ijo is involved in pillage of a northern village Tik Chapter 9 - Rakusuul - 3939 words - Tikus attends a royal speach, her mother talks about the kings health. JK Chapter 10 - Royal Palace - 2940 words - JK thinks back to killing king. Ukop has a vision. R/M Chapter 11 - Rakusuul - 5863 words - Rostov and Mellane travel to Rakasuul by ship Ast Chapter 12 - Denkol - 7063 words - Aster , Zamoni, battle of Denkol. Jaril dies. Ral dies? Part 3 Tel Chapter 13 - Inyiada - 5396 words - Telor's first battle, Jinnos dies. But Chapter 14 - Inyiada - 3765 words - Buto's side of the battle. Arrives at Rangung. Deserts. Tik Chapter 15 - Jenan - 4140 words - Tikus goes to Aunt Sangpi JK Chapter 16 - Rangung - 4214 words - Siege of Rangung. Awan and Jalangkung disagree. R/M Chapter 17 - Rakasuul - 3661 words - Roztov and Mellane thrown in jail by Ratu Jelek. Ast Chapter 18 - Tang River - 2078 words - Aster wanders the jungle near Tang River. Part 4 Tel Chapter 19 - Denkol - 6985 words - Second battle of Denkol. Telor present. But Chapter 20 - Tang River - 3276 words - Aster and Buto approach Rangung Tik Chapter 21 - Rakasuul - 3751 words - Tikus visits Roztov and Mellane in gaol JK Chapter 22 - Rakasuul - 3177 words - Jalangkung zombifies Kecoa and burns Jenan. Jelek flees. R/M Chapter 23 - Levi Soma - 3301 words - Roz and Mel arrive in Lalor and meet Yulan and Queen Ast Chapter 24 - Rangung - 3063 words - Buto and Aster captured at Rangung. They see Telor Part 5 Tel Chapter 25 - Agakor Sea - 4664 words - Telor in slave galley. Escapes. But Chapter 26 - Rangung - 5856 words - Assault on Rangung. Aster and Buto escape. Roztov arrives. Tik Chapter 27 - Rakasuul - 5267 words - Tikus at royal palace with JK. Meets Telor, meets her mother JK Chapter 28 - Rak / Tengak - 3500 words - JK meets Tikus. Awans council of war. Elves arrive in Tengak R/M Chapter 29 - Tengak - 4702 words - Mellane and the land/sea attack on Tengak Ast Chapter 30 - Haunted F - 3124 words - R, A and B in Haunted F. Attacked by HoJ. Aster alone in dark. Part 6 Tel Chapter 31 - Royal Palace - 3215 words - Telor finds Prince Sial and the wraithblade But Chapter 32 - Jharrow Hall - 4248 words - R,A,B arrive jharrow hall. Roz falls, presumed dead. Tik Chapter 33 - Royal Palace - 3311 words - Tikus visits princesses. Telor stabs JK JK Chapter 34 - Royal Palace - 2684 words - Awan nervous. JK plans sacrifices and finds Telor. R/M Chapter 35 - Tengak - 5405 words - ju defeated. jayam dead. dwarves arrive. Ast Chapter 36 - Green River - 4104 words - A,B cross river, then 15 days later K army arrives Part 7 Tel Chapter 37 - Rakasuul - 6125 words - Telor escapes, recaptured, with A+B But Chapter 38 - Rakasuul - 1876 words - Buto observes temple preperation and thinks Tik Chapter 39 - Rakasuul - 3186 words - Tikus goes to Temple. Meets Awan JK Chapter 40 - Rakasuul - 2018 words - Mel and army outside Rakasuul. Yveng finds king R/M Chapter 41 - Rakasuul - 14281 wrds - Big FICHT!!!! Ast Chapter 42 - Royal Palace - 4412 words - the end! 41 - Mel, JK, Tikus, Telor , Tikus , Awan , Telor , JK , Tikus , Buto , Ratu Jelek , (Aster , U+W , Roz , Mel , Aster, JK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) awan wounded in chest and shoulder, broken left arm telor stab in chest, not deep, - gash along arm 100 copies, sent to publisher? free to lib? For Seeding (stuff mentioned that should be mentioned further along) ~~~~~~~~~~~ RAKASUUL ~~~~~~~~ JK ~~ mention earlier how JK has tricked them into having more sacrifices and how he is actually using it for his own power and not - as such, to appease the gods - DONE - eagle feathered cape (non ceremonial robe) - SP attire - black leather robes and dog mask - ALL DONE On ever street corner of Rakasuul censors filled with noxious herbs were burned to ward off the canker-spirits, but that didn't do any good either, Mirac seemed to have an endless appetite. -DONE JK official title? High Councillor ?Supreme Dispatcher - DONE If JK has killed half the diplomats in Ju, then Sangpi would know this. Have her talk about the disappearance of Prince Sai etc - DONE - secret library (where be puts the dynar blade - infact rework the section of Telor finding it i.e. in here mention phylactery in earlier chapters. This is JKs escape pod :P (telor see's it) - DONE held bodily over the stone alter at the top of the steps. - the temple steps are tall and steep. The blood soaked alter is at the top. -temple steps specialy designed to be difficult to climb - DONE makan and minum - who build the tower? some old fart they say. It was Ralcin Maki - DONE birds are omens in Ju - xxxx Jenan guards wear golden livery. - DONE better have JK reviewing his troops at some point to show he has loads of SO's! *JK can't do his work!! * - 1 - Tikus * - 2 - Awan * - 3 - Ratu * - 4 - Buto * - 5 - Roz *put in something at the begining of sacs. He knows it will be carnage, but he will *deal with it and gain the power etc - DONE Buto - Im sorry Aster, I failed you...! Blerk! - also - 'it took a whole company of guards to push IN to the square. We can't do it by ourselves... - ? errr DONE! TO DO .............. Like all soldiers he wore his weapon across his back. - DONE Telor 'likes to sneak up on people' - DONE DEPOKA ~~~~~~ Cherry Blossom Story - mention this in earlier Buto chapters (cherry trees now mentioned, but not tales) - meh - DONE rakasuul ~~~~~~~ Their god has spewed his ash all over everything and nothing will grow. (isn't one of the mountains an old volcano????) - just make it that all 3 mnts are dormant volcanos! Binang, Unek and Ul Binang is seens as violent child, Unek is slow to anger, but great in wraith when awak and Ul is called 'the sleeper' - DONE - also good to mention earlier - - ancestor worship and how it is full of dusty crypts xxxxx - cave people that lived under Mount Binang (JKs folks?) xxxxx RANGUNG - if there is a road where Buto and Roz fight - then why didn't Awan attack there instead of through all the defences!! (say its flooded or something) - also - no maing gate here - DONE TEMPLE - temple corpsewitches (sell posions) - DONE JK - why not Hounds in city? while they are stronger than shining ones they are too bloody crazy and would go on a rampage! - meh, plus they are obviously vampires... - DONE PALACE - It wasn't the throne room either, the massive hall in the east wing of the palace that his father, King Racun III had built. The current king found it dusty and draughty and had not used it in years. - this is the room Awan takes over broach - Have Roztov see it - and say its elven - DONE Telor notices the guards that chase him to the dynarian blade have glowing green skin and move like puppets! --- RIFT - often mentioned - ever discribed? - yes! DONE TIKUS - TELOR - love, which is 'wrong' in Rak high society. - DONE TELOR - heavy cavalry - not light cavalry the breast plates they were to wear had not been delivered yet ? no! coz he's wearing a curiass. armed with a sabre - DONE Describe rooms ... tikus place at the Royal palace He leapt bodily into the spring filled tub at the back of the bathing chamber Open and airy the rooms floors and walls were all covered in red marble which made her feel as if she was living inside the stomach of a giant or dragon. Still, - DONE TENGAK ~~~~~~ Surely Jayam would have asked for help from Dullo. Did he get any? A thousand or so troops maybe? Dullo would have its own problems. - DONE Queen travels with dogs remember??? - Crystal Sea Hunting Dogs ~~~ - DONE rak final - victors would want release of all prisoners and Kaletonian slaves - DONE TIKUS rework PU prophecy? Tighten up the prophecy – include stuff about her being queen early on Currently is : ‘When three kings are dead. When you have found your love. When your father has met his fate. When there is a great sacrifice to be make. When the dagger is raised. When the lizard fights the bird. When the pale man dies. When you are queen.' After everything that had happened it ended like this? After all the waiting for the war to end and the battle to defeat Jalangkung. It seemed like she was fated to be an orphan after all, as Pu had said. - DONE Hyn needs to be in at end as well - or at least mentioned... - DONE v end, 3 months rebuild - Buto thinks of going home? will help first to pay of his perceived debt Bango Roz to Mel You broke that promise you made to Tikus in the gaolcell - ‘Nothing is decided yet, dear princess. I will promise you now, if Lalor can stop this war, and that is a very big if, then no harm will befall your father.’ - - DONE end also - Roz finds something worth smoking in the palace gardens! - DONE Category:Source docs